You Had Me At Hello
by GaSp iTs aLy fLo
Summary: Short little stupid dorky story that has no friends (::sobs::) just a little love thing Pip has for Merry (yanno, that old chestnut)...i'll add more chaps. later
1. Default Chapter

You Had Me At Hello By- (ohmigosh I forgot my username)  
  
Disclaimer: JR Tolkien is God, yadda yadda, I heart him, he's a genius, and I don't own any of the LOTR characters which is fine (I wouldn't mind owning Dominic Monaghan's nose, but hey) but I may toy with them as I wish! Mwahahahahahaha ::cackles insanely::  
  
RIGHT! On with the show-  
  
* Chapter 1 *  
  
Merry climbed high up into the apple tree, continuing his ascent to the very top to gather the ripest apples. He looked down over his shoulder at his best friend and younger cousin Pippin on the ground, holding a bucket.  
  
"Oi! You wanna hurry up? I'm starving down here!" Pippin whined. "Yeah well I'd love to see you get up here love, its not that easy." Merry spat  
  
Pippin's heart foolishly gave a little flutter when Merry called him love, even though he knew Merry had said it sarcastically. He knew what he felt inside for Merry was imprudent but he couldn't help it. Merry was truly his best friend, but sometimes when it was just the two of them he couldn't help admiring his golden-brown curly mop top and big brown eyes; yet no matter how hard he tried he couldn't bring himself to tell his companion how he felt. He kept asking himself "Well what's the worse that could happen?" He already knew the answer to that however- he might lose him forever. Merry would get so scared or disgusted he'd never speak to him again. A life without Merry would be utterly incomplete, and was unacceptable so he would just have to live with his burden for now. Up in the tree, Merry shook down apples, occasionally looking down at Pippin who looked utterly lost in his thoughts. He stopped for a moment and watched him more closely; the way his nose wrinkled, how he pouted his lower lip and got a far-away look in his eyes. Suddenly Pippin shook his head and murmured something to him self, shaded his eyes and looked to the pinnacle of the tree.  
  
"What're you staring at wanker?" Pippin crowed  
  
"I was just watching you," Merry said softly.  
  
"What for?" Pippin's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"No reason," Merry shrugged it off nonchalantly.  
  
Pippin nodded and sat down, leaning against the tree watching a fat velvety bumblebee waddle around on a dandelion. He thought about how Merry looked up in that tree among the apple blossoms, the sun shining on his hair and bare arms that were turning bronze from the still-warm autumn sunshine. In the midst of his thoughts he didn't hear Merry call his name until he dropped a monster of a McIntosh on his head. Pippin startled and looked up.  
  
"I called you 3 or 4 times, what are you up to?" Merry quipped.  
  
"Just thinking.about nothing in particular," Pippin added quickly.  
  
Merry climbed down the tree's thick branches, dropped an armful of apples into the bucket and plopped himself down next to Pippin.  
  
"Tell me what's bothering you, I've had no one to talk to all afternoon."  
  
"Well.you see, it's kind of personal," Pippin said slowly.  
  
"Come on now, is it a lass?" Merry chirruped.  
  
Pippin thought a moment, and assessed it carefully. "Well, yes someone I like muchly."  
  
"Pray tell- did you naughty with her?" Merry's eyes lit up.  
  
"NO I did not naughty with her. I haven't told her yet."  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?! Get to it and have some fun," he nudged Pippin's ribs.  
  
"I can't. I'm very well mates with her, and it would be weird."  
  
"All I can tell you is to take your time to tell her, do it, and get it over with. How bad could it be?"  
  
"You couldn't even begin to imagine," Pippin muttered  
  
How bad was THAT?! MOTHER. I feel I need a shower to wash off the bad-ness of that P.O.S story.more later though ( 


	2. A Rainy Afternoon Desicion

Disclaimer (again): I STILL don't own any characters yadda yadda...  
  
Hey, so if you're back for more that could mean good things right? Perhaps the chapter before enticed you to read more, and more and MORE! Well just to let you know, I feel very fuzzy and fluffy inside to know you like my crap. I LOVE YOU ALL!  
  
  
  
*Chapter 2*  
  
Pippin sat in his room, staring out the window into the back garden of his house. A storm was approaching so the air outside was humid and pressed down on everything, making it very still. He slumped down in the overstuffed chair by the window, while his thoughts plagued him. He had only been out in the orchard a few hours ago, having fun just spending time with Merry. He had tried to get more out of Pippin about the "girl" he liked, but had been unsuccessful. Pippin had gotten a little too defensive about details, so Merry dropped it seeing how his antagonism angered him. Shortly after they had eaten all the apples, Pippin had excused himself home- he had gotten too depressed being around Merry, as his secret bored into his mind. Merry had acted very concerned and a tad weirded out: "I have to go. It's getting late." Pippin plied nervously.  
  
"What do you mean? Tis only mid-afternoon," Merry said sitting up.  
  
"Yes, well I promised mother I'd be home," he said lying through his teeth.  
  
"Since when do you promise your Mum you'd be home?"  
  
"Since today, alright? Get off it- I'll see you tomorrow," he said leaving.  
  
He had left Merry sitting under the tree wondering what the hell had happened. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the splatter of raindrops outside. Pippin looked up and saw it had started raining buckets. The weather seemed to match his mood, as the trees sighed and creaked under the blowing wind. Just then he heard a soft knocking at the door, and his mother entered. She carried a tray with a mug of tea and a few biscuits on it. "Hello sweets. Why're you home so early this afternoon?"  
  
"Oh well, Merry had to go home, so I just decided to come home as well."  
  
"Really? I just saw him go walking down the lane about a quarter of an hour ago. Pippin? Is there something wrong? Are you and Meriadoc in a fight?" she asked  
  
Pippin felt his face grow warm. "No, I-I-I just didn't feel good. Too much sun- you know how I get." He smiled sheepishly. She paused in the door, as he held his breath. "Well alright, take some tea and maybe get a nap, okay?"  
  
She closed the door, and he heard her walk down the hall. He slumped back down, and kept thinking. He was startled a while later, by a voice coming from the window- "Blow me off to come sit in your room, eh?"  
  
Pippin jumped at the sound of Merry's voice, but was delighted to see him standing under the awning near his bedroom. He was damp from the steadily pouring rain, and his hair looked oh-so-adorable hanging in wet curls.  
  
"Bloody hell what are you doing here? You scared the knickers off me."  
  
"I thought your Mumsie wanted you home?"  
  
"Yes well I am home, and I did what I needed to do."  
  
"Come out then, there's mischief to cause."  
  
"No," Pippin shook his head.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't feel good, and I don't feel like being saturated out in the rain thank you very much."  
  
"Well, alright I guess. I'll come call on you tomorrow or something okay?"  
  
"Okay, bye Merry."  
  
He gave Pippin one more fleeting look before he went, looking truly disappointed. It melted Pip's heart to see Merry pout his bottom lip and wrinkle his nose as a final plea without words before he ducked down and jogged to the fence and hopped over. Pippin sighed and rubbed his temples and felt the sting of tears in the corners of his eyes. He couldn't keep blowing off his best friend like this, making excuses because he couldn't handle something. He sat debating with himself for another half an hour or so, and decided to tell someone about it- he was going to go visit his other cousin Frodo. 


End file.
